


Barbara, We're Home

by BrightRedSunset88



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88
Summary: Some sweet pre-musical fluff with the Maitlands since they're such a cute couple. Using this as a practice fic. Please comment and tell me your thoughts! Title taken from Adam's movie line. One-shot.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Barbara, We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have not done so, please read "Welcome To My Page!" in order to get an idea of what my page will be like.

Taking a deep breath, Adam kneeled and placed the pieces of wood and toolbox on the living room floor. He and Barbara were ready for kids, and were planning on starting soon. Even though plenty of nine months time would be more than enough to prepare a crib, Adam was big on starting early. He wanted the crib to look perfect for their little one.

Barbara walked in from the kitchen, her lovely blonde hair bouncing along. Looking down at her husband, a smile painted itself onto her face.

"Starting early, I see." She noted while kneeling next to Adam.

"Better too early than wait until it's too late and make a lousy, unsafe crib." Adam replied, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on his loving wife's cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Quite true," Barbara agreed when her laughing died down. "So, what style do you think it's going to be? What plans do you have?"

"Hmmm..." Adam rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure if I should make it standard or add a door so we can reach our little one more easily. I would probably break my back from bending down that much!"

"Or have scoliosis!" Barbara added in laughter.

"Oh, Barbara, you light up my world!" Adam smiled brightly, giving her another kiss.

.......

About a week later, Adam has finished the crib, deciding not to add a door in case their kid would fall or crawl out and get hurt if it was accidentally open or unlocked. He completed the finishing touches, sanding the railings and dusting the crib off. 

"Finally," His voice choked up with emotion. "It's done."

"Adam?" Barbara's tone was concerned, but when she walked in and saw the crib, all that replaced that concern was joy. "Adam, it's gorgeous!"

They embraced each other tightly, and happy tears were shed.

"It really is, Barbara," Adam agreed, looking down at her. "But it will be even better when our new bundle of joy arrives."

Unable to reply, Barbara nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Barbara..." Adam smiled. "We're home."


End file.
